five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Please Ignore This Page (Read Below) 4
Well, Here's The 4th One, It's Not Done Also FNAF: Virus Detected 4 is a Fan-Made Game, It Takes Place 10 Years After The Third Game at The Abandoned Old Warehouse in 2033. The Rooms and Props are Slighty Less Tattered and Burnt, Most Animatronics Are In Dis-Repair and Some are Upgraded and There is 7 or 8 Nights. There's No Power Out Still How-Ever. All of The Toy 3.0's are Female. The Animatronics Can Start on Any Hour Except 12-1:15 AM, The Demolished's are Slow and The Toy's 3.0 and Roxine are Fast. Animatronics: Demolished Freddy, Demolished Bonnie, Demolished Chica, Demolished Foxy, Demolished Fredbear, Demolished Springtrap, Toy Freddy 3.0, Toy Bonnie 3.0, Toy Chica 3.0, Mangle 3.0, Demolished Puppet, Demolished BB, Demolished Whatcanweuse and Roxine The Vixen. Humans: Employee #1 (Nightguard) and Phone Girl (Phone Guy) Demolished Freddy: He is Extremely Tattered. He is Missing His Left Forearm, Left Hand, Right Arm, Both Ears, Right Eye and Left Leg Below The Knee. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Lower-Leg, Right Foot, Left Thigh and Waist. His Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil Demolished Bonnie: He is The Most Broken, He is Faceless But Still Has His Left Eye and Both Jaws. He is Missing His Arms, Right Leg and Ears. He is Missing The Suit on Waist and a Little Bit of His Right Ear. His Left Eye is Cracked and His Other Eye Has a White Pupil. The Rest of His Torso and Left Leg is Covered in Holes Demolished Chica: Her Right Eye, Stray Feathers, Top Part of Her Mask and Arms is Missing. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Thigh, Right Lower-Leg, Right Foot and Waist. Her Beak is Cracked and She Has Wires Hanging Out of Her Mouth. Demolished Foxy: He is Missing His Right Ear, Left Forearm and Left Hand. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Ear, Left Upper-Arms and Some of The Left Side of His Torso. His Hook and Exposed Endoskeleton is Rusty. He Has Slighty Rips on His Right Arm, Torso and Legs. Demolished Fredbear: He Looks Like His Old Counterpart But More Broken. He is Missing The Suit on Both Feet, Right Lower-Leg and Left Forearm. He is Missing His Right Arm Below The Shoulder and His Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil. Demolished Springtrap: He is Missing His Right Arm Below The Shoulder, Also His Lower Jaw and Left Eye. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand, Both Lower-Legs, Neck and Feet. His Right Pupil is Glowing Red and He Has Darker Exposed Flesh. He is Also Missing The Top Half of His Other Ear. Toy Freddy 3.0: His Gender is Changed to Female With Hot-Pink Cheeks, Hot-Pink Eyes, Black French Cuffs on Wrists and Ankles and a Silver Top-Hat With a Hot-Pink Stripe. She is a Little Bit More Skinny With Bigger Hips. She Wears a Tuxedo With a Hot-Pink Tie on His Torso. Toy Bonnie 3.0: His Gender is Also Changed to Female With Hot-Pink Cheeks, Hot-Pink Eyes, a Hot-Pink Electric Guitar With Golden Shiny Lining and a Hot-Pink Garment. She Also is a Little More Skinny With Bigger Hips. She Has a Fluffy White Tail and Larger Eyelashes. She Has a Hot-Pink Heart on Her Chest. Toy Chica 3.0: Toy Chica's Eyelashes are Slighty Larger. Her Garment is Shiny Hot-Pink. She Has a More Curved and Shiny Beak With Hot-Pink Lipstick With More Bulb-Like Shoulders. Her Hips and Booty are Not Larger But She Has Medium-Sized Breast. Her Entire Legs are Orange Now. Mangle/Toy Foxy 3.0: She is a Little More Mangled. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Lower-Leg, Left Foot, Right Thigh, Left Forearm and Right Upper-Arm. She Has French Cuffs on Her Wrists and Ankles, A Slighty Skinnier Waist, Hot-Pink Garment, Larger Hips and a Large Hot-Pink Bow-Tie on Her Neck. She Has Medium-Sized Pink Sharp Finger and Toenails. She Looks Like Old Foxy With No Suit on Left Ear and Waist and Big Feet. Her Left Eye is Black With a Glowing Red Pupil and She Has Her Second Endoskeleton Connected to Her Back With The Nickname Alert Alert: Alert is Mangle 3.0's Second Head, She Now Has a Mask of Mangle. She is Female and Connected to a Limb on Mangle 3.0's Back. She Has Small Eyelashes and No Right Eye, She Has Golden Teeth and No Suit on Both Ears. She Also Has Hot-Pink Lipstick. Demolished Puppet: His Mask is Cracked and Very Dusty. His Eyes are a Faded Gray and He is Missing The Suit on His Waist, Right Lower-Leg and Right Foot. He Has Rips on His Left Leg and Arms. Demolished BB: He is Very Tattered, His Lower Jaw is Broken and Hanging By Wires. His Balloon is Popped and His Sign is Missing. He is Missing His Legs Below The Thighs and His Right Eye is Hanging Out of The Socket With Blue Wires Exposed. Demolished Whatcanweuse: He Looks The Same as His Withered Counterpart But With Some More Rips and Scratches and a Few More Loose Wires. His Eyes are Inverted Human Eyes, Black With Gray Irises and Pupils Roxine The Vixen: She Was Made Out of The Remains of Pain and Matt. She Has White Smooth Silky Fur With Large Hips, Booty and Breast and a Skinny Waist. She Has Hot-Pink Lipstick, Toes, Knees, Elbows and Eyes. She Has a Medium-Sized Tail, Dark-Pink Garment, Long Anime-Like Hair, Pointed Ears and a Large Dark-Pink Bow-Tie On Her Chest. She is The Most Aggressive Animatronic and Looks Very Similar to Pre-Mangle Phone Calls: (Coming Soon!)